jtvfandomcom-20200214-history
JTV(Japan)
JTV Japan Know As Joseph Television (ジョゼフチレヴィジョン/Jozefuchirevijon) Is Japan Telvison That Lunch November 13 1993 Joseph And Chris Dalin And Jerry SHOW Joseph The Rapper Joseph Gose School Pre-K And PaRappa the Rapper Are 1st Shows To Air Shows Airing Regular Show - (2010-Present) Shelley(2013-Present) Joss(2012-Present) Adventure Time: Jake and Finn(Adventure Time) - (2010-Present) Chris Life (Chris Moves Out) - (2014-Present) Dylan And Jerry 2(Dylan And Jerry SHOW 2) - (2013-Present) Leo & Satan(2012-Present) Tike Tanner Christain(2013-Present) Adventure in Junior Grade: Joseph School Imperial Palace 2(Joseph Gose School 2: AIJG)(2013-Present) Clarence(2015-Present) Joseph's Adventures: Sea Sky Of The 11: Return In The Shadow Land(2014-Present) Carly: Sea Rides(2014-Present) Cenay: The Show(Cenay)(2011-Present) Final year of Joseph: Joseph School Imperial Palace 2 (Joseph Gose School 2: Joseph's Final Year) - (2014-Present) Joseph O. Dewayne Silly Adventures (The Life Adventures of Joseph O. Dewayne) - (2014-Present) Freaknik Is Back In Town(Freaknik Back In Town)(2010-Present) Life Time: The Series)(2014-Present) Meg(Madison)(2013-Present) The Fat Guy Teleporting(Teleporting Fat Guy) (2014-Present) Mars Of Hell(2013-Present) Teen Titins GO(2013-Present) Shows That Nolonger Airs/Ended Shows In Bold Are In Returning To Air On Repeats Uchū kazoku jettoson - (The Jetsons) (1993-2000) Korera no genshi kazoku furintosutōn ni au (The Flanstones) (1993-2000) Joseph Kingdom 12: Battle Of The Nights(2011-2013) Best Present Ever(2012-2014) Top Cat(1993-2000) Adarutosuimu kara burakushō (The Brak Show) (2000-2002) Ben 10: Eirian· u~ōzu (Ben 10: Alien Force) (2008-2011) Jimī TWO kutsu (Jimmy Two Shoes) (2010-2013) Kāto~ūn'nettowāku no kiddorekkusu 2 (Generator Rex) (2010-2013) Yosefu no monogatari (The Adventures of Joseph) (1999-2002) The World Of LR Shorts(1993-2011) Yosefu no sutōrī: Bōken sensō (Joseph's Adventure) (2000-2009) Yosefu no bando: Rokkunrōru min'na (Joseph Band) (1993-2011) King It!(2011-2012) Benny(2011-2012) The New Story(2012) Joseph The Rapper(1996-2012) Joseph And Chris(Chris And Joseph) (1996-2010,2012-2013) Coomma(1999-2006) Chris The Kid (Kurisu· kiddo) (1993-2010) Chris Gose Highschool(Chris Imperial Palace HighSchool) (2000-2010) Kill Me Baby(2012-2013) Dexter's Lab(2000-2007) Teen Titans(2002-2007) X Mark The Spot(2013) Ed Edd N Eddy(2000-2009-2012) Codename Kids Next Door(2002-2008-2009-2012) Kid Rex(1999-2000) The Problem Solverz(2011-2013) Hit The Baseball(2013) Teen Titens(2003-2011) The Kids(1999-2010) Chowder(2007-2011) Flapjack(2008-2011) Joseph Cartoons(1993-2010) Star Wars Gaxlys(1998-2010) Hole In The Wall(2010-2012) Ben 10 Utament Allian(2010-2012) See Ya Gamers(2011-2012) The TV(2002-2003) Robotomy(2011) Rox(1999-2009) Parappa The Rapper(1999-2010-2011-2013) Mike Lu & Og(2000-2010) J.J. Series(2012-2013) Smart Or Stupid(2012-2014) Animal Crossing The Series(2005-2011) Code Insert X(2013) Pokemon: Best Wishis(2012-2013) Polo Tam(2003-2010) Kingdom(2009-2010) Ben 10(2005-2007-2008-2010) The PowerPuff Girls(2000-2007) Johnny Test(2005-2008-2013) Courage the Cowardly Dog(2000-2010) Cooper(2002-2010) The Adventures Of Joseph In School(2013) Steven And Jesse(1993-1996) Dragon Ball Z(2000-2007-2012) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors(2010-2012) Joseph 9(2009-2010) Johnny Bravo(2000-2007) Cow And Chickin(2000-2007) I Am Wesal(2000-2007) Bleach(2005-2009) The Teen Girls(1999-2010-2011) Dylan And Jerry SHOW(2000-2010, 2011-2013) Major Minor's Majestic March(2011-2013) John's House(2012-2013) Saruko(2013-2014) MAD(2013-2014) The Hellers(2013-2015) Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki(2013-2015) Comix Ray - (2015) Dōbutsu no mori 2 - (2013-2015) Regular Show: The Adult Show (2013-2015t) Daniel's Silly Story - (2013-2015) Devin - (2013-2015) Joseph Imperial Palace School: SOS! - (2013-2015) Hosha Nu Mu(2013-2015) Joseph O. Dewayne Silly Adventures (The Life Adventures of Joseph O. Dewayne) - (2014-2015) JTV Japan: News & Sports (2013-2015) Joseph 10(2010-2015) Joseph Imperial Palace School: HD(Joseph Gose School HD) - (2014-2015t) Coming Soon In The School World (2015) Brutal Legends(2015) Brutal Legends: Death Rock(2015) Cooper 2(2015) Pen Frontier: Anime Series (2015) Insert The Code X 2: Battle War (August 31, 2015) Best Gift Ever (Q4 2015) Joseph Imperial Palace School: The Night Owl School (April 2016) Welcome to Comic School in Joseph Imperial Palace School! (December 2016) Returning Repats Category:List of programs broadcast by JTV